Truth Or Dare
by jswizzle1213
Summary: Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Taylor Swift, and Miley Cyrus all have a sleep over See what the girls have to admit and the things they'll do Demena Semi Lovatez


I'm sitting in a circle with Selena, Miley, and Taylor in Selena's basement. It's past one in the morning and we're all wired off of Monsters and Pixie Sticks. Just a normal girls night with four normal girls. Okay so maybe we're not so normal, we each have our quirks about us.

Miley, for instance, is the school bitch, not that she's extremely popular or anything, but she's definitely not unknown either. She's extremely tough and doesn't let people push her around. I admirer her for that, but then again most people like to manipulate other people to do what they want them to. She's a great friend though. She'll have your back no matter what, and can keep a secret like no one else. I've trusted her with plenty of secrets of my own. Maybe more than I should because she's one of those people that will help make your dreams come true, no matter what it is. Like her goal of the past two months is trying to set Selena and me up, but I'll get back to that part.

Taylor, oh sweet Taylor. She's the kind of person that'll try to help anyone, just to know she helped someone. She's such good person, definitely easy to manipulate though. People take advantage of her all the time. Her bubbly personality and sweet smile can make anyone's day, but people don't like that's she's always happy. They think there's something wrong with her, either that or that she's two faced. I love her though. If I ever have a problem that's my girl to go to. She never forgets what your favorite anything is, and if your down she'll come surprise you with something Special. Just so you know one person cares about you.

Selena, I can go on forever about her. From that smile that can make your heart melt or her eyes that can send tingles through out your whole body. Okay so maybe that stuff just happens to me, but I can't help the way I feel about her. She's a nice little mix of Taylor and Miley. She's sweet and if you're important to her she'll make sure you're always happy, but she will not be manipulated. Miley is a little harsh with words, but Selena is always careful as to what she says, just to make sure she doesn't hurt someone. I guess you can say she's the most normal out of our group. Except for her trust issues. She will not open up to anyone until years after knowing them. I just barely got into a few of her fears, and I still love everything about her.

Then I guess there's me, Demi, I'm not good at talking about myself. I'm quiet, but if you put me with my friends I will not shut up. Sometimes I don't know how they deal with me.

As we're in the middle of our sleep over Miley decides to tell everyone we'll be playing truth or dare, and that's why we're sitting in this stupid circle.

I know this is a plan that Miley has put together to try to test the waters with Selena and me, and I'm not very happy with her.

"Okay, we'll start off easy, but get progressively harder. Just so everyone can get in the swing of things. Who wants to go first?"

I glare at Miley while she talks and I'm hoping she can feel eyes trying to burn a laser beam at her head.

Everyone takes a turn and Miley was honest, we started off slow. Nothing more than middle school stuff.

Now it's time for round two, and Miley says, " Okay, now it's time to take it up!"

I'm so nervous, but thankfully its Selena's turn to ask truth or dare, and she goes for Miley.

"Dare!" Miley says with the most confidence I've ever heard someone give.

Selena looks around the room trying to think of something that would be up at Miley's level.

I can tell she has something good when she gives the most evil smirk I've ever seen her give. I can't help but to get a little turned on by it.

"I dare you to go streaking, but you have to go pass the bar down the road." To run down Selena's street naked probably isn't the worse thing ever, because it's so dead, but since Miley has to go as far as the bar, that'd be embarrassing. Everyone goes to the bar.

Miley smirks at Selena and gets up. We all follow, she goes out into the darkness outside and strips. It's so dark all we can really see are her clothes flying.

She books it before we can even try to glimpse at her. It only takes us a few minutes to hear guys whoo-ing and whistling

She comes back out of breath and before we get inside slides back into all of her clothes.

We all enter the basement and get back in our spots in the circle. "Goodness Miley, I don't know how you did that. Weren't you embarrassed?" Taylor asks totally baffled at Miley.

"Nope, just showing off what the good Lord gave me." Miley giggles.

She gets serious when she looks at Selena and says, "Okay Selena, truth or dare?"

Selena looks shocked and says, "Hey no one else did a back and forth!"

Miley rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine, if you're too whimpy I'll just choose Taylor or Demi instead."

I can tell that eats at Selena. She's probably one of the strongest people I've ever known, so for someone to call her whimpy is a low blow, and I know Miley knows that.

Selena straightens her back and sternly says, "Dare.""

Miley's smirk engulfs her whole face. I know this will end bad for me.

Knowing Miley she'll make it embarrassing, not only for Selena, but for everyone else in the room too. It's all meant in good fun, and everyone knows it but sometimes things can go too far. I just know Miley and Selena will be the last ones to call it off.

"I dare you to give Demi a lap dance, but it must also include a strip tease. I'll be nice and say you only have to go down to your bra and panties though. You're welcome." Miley's really going to hear from me when we're alone.

I can see in Selena's eyes she's worried, but that's only for a second. She wouldn't dare show the other girls, and they wouldn't catch it even if they did see it.

Selena nods and gets up. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the couch on the other side of the room and makes me sit on it.

My hearts pounding and I really don't want to look, but when I close my eyes Miley yells at me, so I open them and watch the girl I love strip and dance for me.

She's facing away from me when her hips start to move, captivating me with her butt. She drops low and gets back up showing me more of her toned butt.

She turns around and faces me. She slowly walks over to me and straddles my lap. She starts dancing against me and I'm trying my hardest to keep my breathing even. Showing no signs of enjoying what's going on in front of me.

She grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head. My thoughts start to race and none of it is what i should be thinking.

She gets off of me again and dances a little more, facing away from me. Have I mentioned how much I love that butt?

She turns back around and slowly undoes the button on her pants and takes them off even slower. Letting them glide down her legs. Making the anticipation to die for.

When she's only in her bra and panties she sits on my lap sideways and puts one arm around my neck, while she sticks the other one in the air as if to say "Ta-data" with her body language.

I'm still in utter shock at what just happened, but Taylor and Miley are clapping and giggling.

Both Taylor and Miley know my feelings for Selena, Miley's more of the go getter while Taylor's always been a dreamer. I know they're both laughing at how pink my face is from me blushing.

Selena looks st me and winks. "What didn't you like it?" She asks in a joking tone.

I don't want to say yes or no, so I pretend to choke on my answer so she'll get off of me.

We both sit back in the circle and Selena decides to truth or dare Taylor.

Of course Taylor being the safe girl she picks truth. Taylor's not much of a daring spirit.

Selena asks if she liked her little show. Taylor looks me dead in the eyes when she says she did.

It's Taylor's turn and I'm happy were at her. She doesn't come up with the stuff Miley and Selena do, she's more of the dares pre teens come up with. As of right now I couldn't be happier.

"Demi, truth or dare?" Her voice is soft so I know she doesn't have anything special planned.

I decide to see what "crazy" thing Taylor will say so I choose dare.

"I dare you to make out with Sel."

Okay Taylor, you are not suppose to say that! You're suppose to dare me to drink a random drink you and the girls make up or something! Not fucking make out with someone!

I swear these girls tonight have been drugged. I know this was Miley's idea too and I'll kill her for this.

I know my eyes are wide and I can't do this. Okay that's a lie, I can, and I want to, I mean look at those lips! They're to die for, but not like this.

I put my hands up and say, "Okay, I think we should watch a movie now."

I want to get out of this. I give Taylor a death glare and hope it affects her.

"Don't be such a puss, it's just a game!" Miley winks at me and I hope Selena didn't just see that.

Selena rolls her eyes and jokes, "What, are my lips not good enough for you Dems?"

Oh if she only knew. I look down and whisper, "No, but isn't this going too far?"

Selena giggles and for some reason I don't hear any hint of her being nervous. It's definitely making my mind wonder.

"It's like when I peck you on the cheek before we go to bed. Only more mature, an d on your lips." And with our mouths open and with your tongue against mine. At this point I don't know whether I'm nervous or turned on by the thought of this. I do have to say, I absolutely love when she pecks me on my cheek goodnight. It's the best part of any sleep over with her.

I look at her and I don't know if it's better to not do it or to do it. Well I know it's better not to do it, but I guess the real question is, is how bad do I want it. I know I'll never get a chance like this again, so I sigh (partially a real sigh, partially fake).

"Fine, what's our time limit, Taylor?"

Miles cuts in and tell us until she says stop. I'm hesitant while I look at Selena. I still don't know if I should, but she begins to lean in, so I copy her.

Our lips meet and I feel a tingle shoot through my body. It's a beautiful thing and her lips are softer than I expected.

"I don't see tongue!" I hear Miley yell.

With that Selena's tongue traces my bottom lip. I'm more than willing to let her come in. Our tongues begin a battle and I'm getting lost in it. I feel her hands tangled in my hair and I want to grab her hips, but don't. I feel her nibble my bottom lip and I want to moan so bad and go harder, but i remind myself this is only a dare.

"Okay, stop!" Miley yells again.

We pull away and I'm far too embarrassed to look into those chocolate pools she calls eyes, so I resort to looking down.

I'm done with this, I definitely don't want to play any more. Don't get me wrong, that kiss was amazing, but I don't want to be picked on any more.

I stand up and say, "Lets watch a movie."

This time no one argues with me and we all sit on the couch that Selena gave me a lap dance on and we pop in a movie.

By the end of the movie Miley and Taylor are sleeping and leaning on each other, both snoring. Selena's leaning on my shoulder and I think she's sleeping until she lifts her head and looks up at me.

I really have nothing to say, so I just look back at her. Her eyes are searching me as if there's an answer to her whole life meaning on my face.

I brush a piece of stray hair off her face and behind her ear. She leans in so her lips are against my ear and I feel her hot breath against it. Once again her lips make me tingle tonight. "I made Taylor dare you that."

She pulls away so we're eye to eye again and before I can say anything back she presses herself against me with our lips locking. The only difference is this time is it's what we both want.

Our tongues collide again and our battle has restarted. I cup her butt to pull her against me and she moans in my mouth. I want to go so much further with her, but she pulls away again and says, "Miley and Taylor told me everything. I feel the same way. I love you too Demi."

She pushes our lips together again and all I can think is how much I absolutely love truth or dare.


End file.
